Latrodectus Mactans
by Dean's Girl 2010
Summary: Sam and Dean both manage to find entertainment at a bar but will Sam's be too much to handle? This story should give a good dose of the brotherly relationship we love so much as well as both limp/hurt Sam and Dean. Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. So I got the itch to write another story though I am at a lost as to when I will actually find time to write it what with being in college and working and everything else but when you get the bug you're stuck with it. I hope you enjoy the story and that you'll let me know by reviewing!** ****_Latrodectus Mactans_****

Dean smirked at his brother across the bar. Sammy was sitting with a woman that gave Jessica Alba a run for her money and she was in to him. Every so often Sam glanced over at his brother and every time he did Dean egged him on in encouragement. They had just finished a few tough cases and Sam needed to have a good time. Dean smiled as she saw the Alba look-a-like lean in to his brother's ear, grab his hand and start to lead him toward the exit. Sam quickly caught Dean's eye and that was all that needed to be said, Dean had the motel room to himself tonight.

"Hi." said a young woman wearing a low cut t-shirt and short jean skirt stood in front of Dean.

He glanced up the length of the young woman, taking in the form of her body. "Hey beautiful."

Within a half-an-hour the young brunette who was named Tori led Dean out into the cool night air. Softly giggling as she pulled him toward her awaiting vehicle.

* * *

><p>Dean drove the Impala up to the motel room grinning as he remembered the events that had taken place last night. He opened the motel room door throwing the keys onto the table by the door and took in his surroundings. After noting that Sam wasn't back yet Dean went to hit the shower humming to himself as he went.<p>

Forty five minutes later Dean pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his cell phone; he waited as the phone rang. "Sammy. Hey I know it was a good night last night but it's time to blow this town, we've got bigger cases to work on. Call me back." Dean finished the message his thoughts then turning to food. "It's time to get some pie."

Dean fretted as he called his brother again. It had been four hours since he had called the first time and it wasn't like Sam to just not call back even if he was with a hot chick. This time the phone went straight to voicemail, "Sam." Dean paused trying to fight the panic that threatened to overtake logic. "Something better be wrong Sammy otherwise I'll give you a reason not to call back." Dean ran his hands through his hair, grabbed his leather jacket and headed out to the Impala.

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the nearly empty bar, glad to see the same bartender that worked last night cleaning a couple shot glasses. "Hey."<p>

"Sorry man we don't officially open for another hour."

"I don't want a drink, just got a quick question." Dean waited until he got the nonverbal to continue, "My brother went home with a chick last night and I haven't really seen him since."

"Probably just decided to chill for a little longer, nothing to be concerned about." The bartender stated going back to drying the shot glass he had been working on.

"Yeah but you don't know Sammy. If you could just give me an idea where the girl he was with lives it would be great." The bartender once again nodded his approval. "The girl was about 5'7", blondish-red hair; she was wearing a low-cut top and a pair of jeans?" Dean waited for a reaction and then added, "She could've given Jessica Alba a run for her money." Dean almost questioned rather then asked.

"Oh yeah, she's new in town, just rolled in a couple weeks ago. She's living just outside of town in the Miller's old house. I'll draw you a map."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Dean was on his way out of town still fighting the feeling that something wasn't quite right.<p>

**So what do you think? Let me know by telling me in reviews I always seem to manage to find time to answer faster if I get some reviews! No Flames please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who read the story and an extra big thank you to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

The house looked normal enough. This alone caused Dean's nerves to settle down a little. On the way over his heartbreak had settled down a lot. He was convinced that he had only been overreacting due the number of things that had gone wrong recently, besides Sam could take care of himself. Dean tilted his head as he thought this not sure if he truly believed it or not. He then opened the door of the Impala and pushed the door closed behind him. A small black spider sat on the hood of his car and Dean nonchalantly brushed it off. No spiders were going to sit on top of his baby.

* * *

><p>Sam lay on a soft-warm bed. This fact seemed minor, he had a headache the size of Texas and struggled to remember where he was, needless to say the bed was the last thing on his mind. That's when everything came back to him, the bar, the girl, Dean nodding his approval. 'Dean!' Sam thought abruptly. 'Dean was going to kill him they were supposed to leave this morning.'<p>

Sam moved to sit up but quickly realized that he couldn't, looking down he tried to find what was holding him. His breathing quicken when he saw the nearly translucent thin cords that seemed to tie him to the bed. He struggled trying to break his way out when his captor came in.

She was wearing a small black dress that reached only her mid-thighs; the back was cut out, leaving alternating sections of lightly tanned skin and black satin. Her moves were graceful as she walked over to him putting down the tray of food that she had been carrying on the small mahogany table.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Sammy." She almost purred sitting beside Sam on the bed. "I've missed you."

Sam paused unsure of what to say but then decided to go with the obvious. "Why am I tied up?"

"You don't remember last night's game?" she giggled lightly as she reached out to pull away the fastenings that held him to the bed. "You were pretty out of it."

Sam sat up hesitantly at first, unsure what to think about the beautiful woman that sat in front of him. "Sam. It's not like we're strangers." She leaned forward and gently placed her hand behind Sam's head gently pulling him toward her awaiting lips. Sam attempted to resist but everything just seemed right. He leaned in, allowing himself to be pulled into the kiss that she offered.

* * *

><p>Dean paused at the door unsure of whether he wanted to go through with knocking or not. Sam really did need a release and if this was where he was finding it then who was he to get in the way. Leaving town could wait another day. Dean was just about to turn around when he looked through the kitchen window and saw the woman that Sam had picked up the previous night. Dean let out a low whistle shaking his head, "Ya did good Sammy." Dean watched as the woman leaned over to get something from the fridge and blanched as she held up a bowl full of glistening red liquid.<p>

The woman soon left the kitchen heading back further into the house. Dean had to get Sammy outta there now.

* * *

><p>Sam waited with bated breath for Cynthia to come back. He had never felt such strong attraction, and his head spun with anticipation. In fact his vision even swam making it very difficult to take in his surroundings. How long had he even known Cynthia? Where was he? Where was Dean? The younger Winchester knew he knew the answers to these questions yet he couldn't seem to think of them…in fact he couldn't really think about anything except Cynthia.<p>

He was just starting to stand when she came in again. "Sam? What are you doing up I told you I'd be right back. I just had to run to the kitchen." The woman's tone dripped with innocence and an almost shyness.

"I was going to come and find you. I missed you." Sam's mouth seemed to answer of its own accord, his brain still screaming for the answers to the questions he wanted to ask.

"Oh don't be silly, I'll never leave you. You should know that." Cynthia walked toward him in a seductive manner, pushing him gently onto the bed behind him.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as the Jessica Alba competition got into her car and pulled out on the road towards town being careful not to be spotted. He had recently moved the Impala to a less known location. As soon as the black sports car pulled around the corner he pulled out the paper clip that always stayed within his pocket and began working on the front doors lock.<p>

In a few short seconds he was in, surveying his surroundings with care. He walked quickly and lightly, his semi-automatic pointed at the ground. His instincts were on red alert and still trying to figure out what he was dealing with.

Dean was coming to the end of the house when he found the bedroom. Sam laid still, his eyes closed. "Sam, Sammy!" The oldest Winchester's heart jumped into his throat as he reached his brothers side. He immediately checked his vitals, almost surprised to feel them going strong. Dean reached over to shake his sleeping brother noticing the slight discoloration around Sam's lips.

Sam groaned as he woke from a deep sleep, "Waahh?"

"Sammy! You okay? We got to get out of here!" Dean spoke hurried not liking the idea of being in the house whenever that thing got back.

"Dean. What are you talking about?"Sam laughed lightly "Go get your own girl!" As Sammy said this he started closing his eyes again.

"Sammy. This girl isn't what she seems." Dean paused looking into his brothers eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong Dean. I'm in love, it's that simple. Cynthia is the perfect girl for me." Sam stated in a dreamy tone which only started to fade as his head began to throb once again.

"Sam, listen to me. You do not love that thing. Got it?" Dean paused still noticing the cloudy look in his eyes. "We have to go now."

"NO! I won't go, Cynthia needs me!" Sam spoke this just as Dean glanced at the clock, they needed to move.

Sam had just stood up when Dean's fist hit him in the temple, affectively knocking Sam back onto the bed he had just left. "Sorry Sammy, I just don't have time for this."

Dean heaved his brother over his shoulder, "Never should've let him eat so many Wheaties." He grunted out as his knees shook under the weight.

* * *

><p>After some struggle Dean was back in the Impala driving with haste toward the motel they had been staying in wanting to get there before his lovesick brother woke up.<p>

Silence reined the vehicle as Sam slept soundly and Dean ran through what he knew about the creature they were dealing with; "We have a lot of research to do Sammy."

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know! No flames but constructive criticism is cool! Thanks! I write faster when reviews are given! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, I didn't change a lot just a couple of typos but it bugged me so I did! lol Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed and for those that haven't I tend to write faster if you do!**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

By the time Sam started to wake from his forced slumber Dean had tied his hands to the headboard of the motel room's bed. The younger Winchester woke slowly taking in his surroundings. Dean sat across the room his eyes on a computer screen his back turned to the now conscious Sam. His head pounded against his temples causing his face to scrunch up in pain his mouth opened and a hushed groan came from his lips attracting the older hunters attention.

"How ya feeling?" Sam blinked groggily as he watched his advancing brother unsure what was going on.

Dean watched his brothers face trying to read into its depths to figure out what he was thinking. The older brother sat on the corner of the bed reaching over to pick up a glass of water and some Ibuprofen that he had set on the bedside table. "Probably have a heck of a headache." Dean stated as he placed the pills into his brothers mouth, also giving him a sip of water.

"Let me go." Sam said in a slightly urgent tone some of the water slipping out with it.

"I don't think so Sammy. See you're not the only one who knows how to do research." Dean stated this as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out to grab some food leaving the tied and confused Sam lying spread out across the motel bed.

Dean arrived back at the motel about fifteen minutes later. His right hand clutched a bad of greasy burgers and the other held a 24 pack of beer, he was ready for the long hull.

As soon as the eldest Winchester stepped into the room he was assaulted with pleading. "I have to get back. I can't just stay here. Cynthia needs me!"

Sam continued in different tones of voice to see if he could get what he wanted. He was just trying a tone that was greatly akin to a whimper when Dean popped open a beer, laid on the opposite bed as Sammy and turned on the TV, attempting to tune out his brothers ranting.

The oldest Winchester woke up with a start a few hours later; having heard something fall. He glanced toward his brother. His bangs were damp with sweat and clung to his forehead as he writhed against his bindings, attempting to break free. Dean glanced down at the floor and found the glass that had fallen off the night stand that had jerked him back to awareness.

Sam wheezed as his deranged eyes locked with those of his brother, "Dean, if you don't let me go back I'm going to die! I can't live without her!"

"You'll be fine, Sam. Her saliva has toxins in it you just have to get them out of your system." Dean stated in a straight tone as he walked toward the restroom.

"NO! Dean! It's more than that! I know what I'm talking about!" Sam yelled toward his brother, once again pulling against the restraints on his wrists and legs.

Dean closed the door quickly and walked over to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. He gazed up into the mirror and finally let the thoughts that had threatened to overwhelm him come to the surface. 'Sam's face as he roared at the ceiling of the safe room, the crazed look in his eye as he pushed the demons out of their shells; the voice of his Sammy crying to him when he couldn't do a thing.' He couldn't go through that again and yet here they were. There was no telling how long the symptoms of this addiction would last. There was no A.A. for Black Widow Venom. No one had even lived long enough to say what the symptoms were. The oldest Winchester sighed again, turning from the small white mirror, ready to face whatever came next. When it came to his Sammy he would go through anything.

It was the middle of the night when the next stage of withdrawal hit Sam, and it hit him hard. "Dean!" Sam choked on his words as he struggled to breathe.

His brother shot up in bed immediately beside him. "I'm right here Sammy, right here."

"My head…" Sam groaned. His eyes were tightly closed together and his head turned as if to tuck his head into the crook of his arm.

"I know Sammy. It'll be over soon." Dean sat beside his brother on the purple comforter hoping to simply be a comforting presence in a time of need.

Two and a half hours later Dean still hadn't moved. Sam slept soundly beside him. He had finally drifted off into an exhausted sleep a half an hour ago but the eldest Winchester still hadn't left his side. It had been a long two hours and watching Sammy go through that much pain had had a profound effect on Dean. It reminded him of the first time Sam had skinned his knee. The one and a half year old had screamed bloody murder. You would've thought he had been attacked by werewolves or something, which in John's line of work wouldn't have been that unbelievable. Dean had taken care of him, since John was on yet another case and the oldest hunter still remembered the way the tears had poured down the little Sammy's cheeks over a small cut. Sam slept now but it was the sleep of someone who was completely spent both physically and emotionally. Dean's heart hurt for his brother, simply wishing to be able to somehow take his place.

Dean fell asleep like that, his head turned toward his brother, fully clothed only semi on the bed.

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon...until then Review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been crazy busy. Hopefully I'm still at least kind of holding your attention. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please please continue! And for those who didn't please do! I always try to write faster if I have a lot of reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Sam woke up tired. He jerked his arms trying to wipe his eyes and the memories of the night before came back to him. He looked over at his older brother draped half on and half off the bed, he was out. The younger Winchester didn't want to wake Dean up but he didn't really have a choice.

"Dean." Sam paused, "DEAN!"

"Wha…?" Dean mumbled as he jerked awake, awareness taking awhile to set in.

"Hey Dean. Crazy night last night huh?" Sam smiled slightly as his brother pushed himself into an upright position.

"Ya think?" Dean muttered. "You feeling like yourself?"

Sam nodded and then replied, "Yeah except I have to pee like nothing else…mind untying me?"

"How do I know that this isn't just another stage of withdrawal?" Dean questioned gruffly.

"You don't, but at some point you're going to have to let me go whether you know for sure or not."

Dean leaned over to cut the ropes holding Sammy in place, "Welcome back. You take first shower."

Sam and Dean sat at the diner in town; each digging into their respectful plates of food.

"So, what do we know?" Sam questioned between bites of scrambled eggs and toast.

"She's a Black Widow. Lures men into her lair and keeps them there for her daily feeding pleasure." Dean took a big bite of pancakes and then continued, talking around his overly full mouth. "Her saliva obviously has a sort of addictive power and if I have to die by a supernatural being I'd like to die by a Black Widow."

Sam shook his head as his brother said the last part. "Dude, think about it. You don't even realize you're dying and you get laid like every day!"

"So we know what they do. How do we kill it?" Sam asked changing the subject.

The waitress slowly walked over to the boys table, offering them a refill, cutting their conversation short.

"Everything tasting alright?" The waitress asked seeming to spend a little bit of extra time at their table.

"I think we're good Judy. Thanks." Sam answered quickly, causing the waitress to walk away quicker than usual.

"Little edgy around women, Sammy?" Dean asked snickering slightly, once again causing his younger brother to roll his eyes.

Sam and Dean left the diner about an hour later with full bellies and food for thought. When they got back to the motel Sam immediately began researching and Dean kept himself entertained by cleaning all of their many weapons.

The older brother broke the silence an hour later, "Find anything?"

"Not much." Sam mumbled as he continued staring at the screen. "These creatures are apparently pretty rare and not many people get away." He paused before continuing. "I can however show you the articles for all the men our black lady has digested thus far."

"Yep; I looked at that earlier when you were otherwise engaged. Ten, she's been a busy lady." Dean stated noting the slightly shocked and amused look on his brother's face. "Don't look too surprised, I did hunt without you at one point."

Sam put his hands up in mock surrender, "The trail seems to start in Michigan and then leads down to West Virginia. The disappearances span over the last six months, taking one or two from each town she's stopped at." He stopped and then continued after glancing at his older brother. "The only thing the victims had in common was being of male."

"Not very picky with her meat is she?" Dean joked laughing lightly and then replied seriously. "How do we off her?"

"Doesn't say. I don't think these things are very common." Sam stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Guess we call Bobby, huh." Dean said rather than questioned already pulling out his cell phone.

The phone rang twice before the older hunter picked up his phone, answering in a gruff voice, "lo?"

"Hey Bobby…" Dean started but was quickly cut off. "You boys aright?" Dean quickly answered making a mental note to himself to call more often when things were going well; though that only happened on a seldom basis.

"Yeah, we're fine Bobby just have a question about a case." The older man automatically relaxed his tone, "What'd you guys huntin'?"

Fifteen minutes later Bobby was filled in, "A Black Widow huh? I haven't heard of one of those in years."

"You hunt one before?" Dean questioned, his mouth slightly pursed.

"Yeah, way back in the day, there nasty pieces of work; can change into a spider at the drop of the hat. It makes them more vulnerable but also harder to spot and they can still pack a wicked bite. You'll gonna have to be at the top of your game, crush her or burn her doesn't matter much but take down the house afterwards. No telling how many babies she has there."

"Got it, thanks Bobby."

"No prob, stay outta trouble."

"Will do." Dean closed the phone and glanced over at Sammy who had been staring at him since the beginning of the call.

"So?"

"Let's go crush us a spider."

**Well? Let me know what you think! Sorry for any typos...there might be a lot! lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long and also that it's a shorter chapter but I wanted to post something for you guys. I will hopefully be posting sooner then I did last time! Please read and review! **

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

Sam tensed as they got closer to Cynthia's house. He and Dean had already gone over the plan but Sam felt the need to go over it again. "So, when we get to the house we're going in the back way. We figure out where we are and we kill her. No surprises, no sidetracks."

"Sammy. Would you chill out, it's just a hunt you're going to be fine." Dean rolled his eyes, this was the fourth time they had gone over the plan, but then he sighed. "Look Sam. I know this thing got the drop on you before but now we know what to expect. We got this. We kill the freaking spider, torch the place and call it a day." Dean paused once again a mischievous smirk played across his lips, "Then we hit up a bar and find us some non-spidery ladies for the night."

Sam pursed his lips slightly turning to look out of the window. Dean was probably right; everything would probably be fine. He just didn't like the idea was fighting something that had already beaten him once but they didn't have a choice so…

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the house. Dean immediately bounded from the vehicle, opening up the back trunk in order to collect the weapons. Sam followed him more hesitantly, looking up at the windows of the house for any sign of movement.

Dean passed Sam a bag of supplies and then grabbed another bag for himself. "You ready."

The older Winchester bit his lower lip as he turned away from his brother. The truth was he wasn't feeling too confident on this case either. There was no telling how Sammy was going to respond once they got within the presence of Cynthia. On a food run Dean called Bobby back to get his opinion on things and unfortunately the hunter didn't have a clue how Sam would respond. Dean looked over at his little brother as he kneeled down beside the lock, "Sammy. Why don't you go wait in the car."

"What?" Sam questioned as he stood up. "What are you talking about."

"I don't know what's gonna go on in there, just stay out here."

"Dean. You need backup. I'm letting you go in by yourself. I'm going!"

"Sam. You're a liability. I don't know what that venom did to you and I'm not taking the chance on finding out." Sam stood up ready to argue with his older brother but Dean cut him off before he even had a chance to speak. "Go sit in the car!" Dean said gruffly his voice rising slightly, as his frustration grew.

"Alright Dad." Sam said under his breath as he stomped toward the car fuming about the way that Dean had talked to him. If he was honest with himself he was glad that Dean had sent him back to the car. He hated the thought of putting his brother in danger and he knew that there was a possibility of that.

Dean shook his head as his brother stormed away. He was going to push Sam away again if he wasn't careful but his nerves were frayed and he couldn't handle the idea of Sam falling into the spider's grasps. The older Winchester took a deep breath as he pulled the door open, ready to take on anything that lived within.

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's a little bit more to read. Hopefully I'll be able to post again sometime this week! In the meantime read and review please! Let me know what you think! Thanks to those who review on a regular basis! **

The house looked the same, the corners were still filled with cobwebs, but that was the only thing even semi out of order. Dean proceeded with caution though, paying close attention to the surroundings. He headed quietly toward the kitchen, checking around each corner before he got there. The kitchen sat empty, the counters were pristine not a single dish was out of place. Once again the only imperfect element was the number of cobwebs within the corners, but even those looked controlled and ordered. Dean walked toward the refrigerator, opening the door. His expression took on a surprised look when he realized that the blood that had been there before was gone.

Dean continued his search of the house finally coming to the bedroom where Sammy was held. He glanced into the room once again. The room was empty but his eyes stopped on one thing and Dean stepped over to it. In the corner of the room was a spider web just as the rest of the house had but this time the web was filled with a small black spider. It shook harshly causing the web to rock back and forth, back and forth. The older Winchester leaned slightly closer to look at the spider, fascinated by its irradiate yet constant motion. He remembered from his High School Biology class that spiders did this when they felt stressed or threatened. Dean was about to move on when he glanced further up the wall. Another spider rocked back and forth in the same way that the spider on the bottom of the wall. He looked over the rest of the room. Every cobweb in the room was filled with a quivering spider, each harshly rocking their webs back and forth. Dean eyes widen as he eyes took in the great number of spiders within the room he backed up toward the door.

A pain erupted in his calf that seemed to form a dull pain that seemed to spread throughout his entire body. "Ow." Dean turned quickly, wanting to get out and set the whole house a blaze but he was quickly stopped by the Jessica Alba look-a-like.

She wiped her mouth daintily with her fingers before speaking coolly, "I don't take kindly to people who take my lovers from me, you know."

"You mean your meals…funny, I don't take kindly to someone killing my brother." Dean replied saucily, the pain in his leg seemed to be going and it threatened to give out under the pressure of his weight. Dean paused before pulling out the knife that he kept within his back pocket. He lunged at the Black Widow but she seemed to skitter out of his reach.

Dean was about to throw a punch when his leg suddenly gave out on him and he fell to the floor. "Ugh." Dean groaned slightly as he got off the floor, positioning his body so less of his weight was placed on his bad leg but it was too late the pain became unbearable and Dean fell toward the ground.

"What di yo do?" Dean gasped through the pain that had now spread up his leg and into his hips.

Cynthia walked toward him grabbing his hair, jerking his face towards hers. "Ever been bitten by a poisonous arachnid? This hurts worse." That was the last thing Dean heard before the fiery pain became too much to bear.

**So Dean's in trouble again and we're just starting to get into tortured and hurt Dean, my favorite parts! lol Please review and let me know what kind of tortures you think Dean's going to have to endure! **


	7. Chapter 7

******Well everyone...I'm so sorry that it's been soooo long since I last posted. Lots of papers have been due recently. The nice thing is that the story is coming toward completion which means that you will no longer have to be waiting for updates! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know if you're still reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Dean groaned as he woke from his unexpected nap, jerking his arms against the invisible bonds that held him to the wall. He quickly took in his surroundings, keeping a wary eye out for the woman that had placed him within this predicament. The pain within his calf still burned hotly. It seemed to flow from the original wound, flowing upward through his bloodstream. His head throbbed, probably from the impact that it had made with the floor. Dean blinked to refocus his eyes and then she was standing right in front of him, her face was only inches from his own.  
>"Whoa!" Dean said automatically. "I don't normally like to get this close on the first date." He recovered quickly.<p>

"Oh Dean, we both know that you would be more than willing. If I hadn't already chosen Sam you quickly would've made yourself known." As Cynthia said this she took a step closer to Dean, her mouth hovering over his own.

Dean froze slightly, he needed to distract her, keep her from bewitching him as she had with Sammy. "Why did you choose him, exactly?" He questioned, attempting to keep his mouth as shut as possible.

Cynthia smirked as she noticed his game, "What's the matter champ, worried a bit? Don't worry it doesn't hurt too badly." She laughed merrily before taking a step back. "To answer your question, I picked Sam because of his size; the bigger the man the more the blood. Though it was an interesting surprise when his taste was tainted with demons blood; it was just a hint yet it was a delicious surprise."

The widow suddenly turned back toward her prisoner. "How are you feeling, Dean? Huuum?" She paused as she glanced at Dean's eyes; they were filled with pain, his face twisted in agony. His stomach rebelled against him and sent his dinner spewing onto the floor in front of him. "That's how I figured you'd feel." Cynthia cocked her head to the side before turning on her heel and elegantly gliding through the doorway.

Dean straightened from looking down at the bile that he had just thrown up. The pain had gotten worse and he struggled to stay conscious. Every bit of him ached and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball. Dean flung himself forward straining against his bonds as he once again threw up but this time it was red, blood red. Dean's eyes widen in fear, "Sammy?"

Sam waited anxiously in the car, it had been too long. Something was wrong. This thought propelled Sam out of the car and quickly and quietly permitted him access to the spiders' web.

Once inside the house Sam went directly toward the bedroom that he had been kept in he was careful to keep an eye out not only for women but for spiders as well. Sam walked into the room cautiously taking in his surroundings, and then his eyes alighted on the corner where brother was hung. "Dean." Sam stated shocked at the predicament that his brother was in. Blood slowly dripped out of Dean's mouth and onto the floor; his head hung limply, his arms and legs secured to the wall by the spiders' web.

Sam quickly walked over to where his brother hung; he gently lifted his brothers' head. Dean's eyes were glazed over by a whitish fog, his chin which was covered in dried blood created a stark contrast with the porcelain color of his skin. Sam felt himself shaking as he continued checking his brother for injury, his eyes lighted on Dean's left pant leg where a small hole caught his attention. The hole was pulled from its regular position against Dean's calf to the side of it, but it drew Sam's attention. Working quickly Sam cut his brothers bonds and laid him on the bed flipping over so he lay on his belly.

The younger Winchester once again located the hole and ripped it further open. The sight that greeted his eyes caused him to swallow bile. The entire back of Dean's leg was an angry diseased yellow. The two puncture wounds which were a bright purple were surrounded of grayish and reddish flesh, some of which seemed to be pulling away from the very bone. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a groan, a groan that was the best sound Sam had ever heard.

"Dean." Sam spoke with urgency, quickly moving closer to his brothers' face.

"Sam?" Sam nodded and then quickly responded, "It's me Dean."

"She's coming back. You gotta hide!" Dean spoke with urgency his voice cracking.

"I can't just leave yo…" Dean quickly cut his brother off… "Quick hide!"

Sam grabbed his brother's hand, letting him know that he wasn't truly leaving and then went to hide behind bedroom door.

The elegant creature glided in the room, her eyes trained on the spot where her victim once hung. Fury quickly filled her expression but then eased as she saw Dean's limp body on the bed. "We have imposter…don't we Dean." The monster turned surveying the small room.

Sam quickly lunged from behind the door, the flame thrower already gunning. The black widows' eyes grew in horror as her clothing caught fire her earsplitting scream filled the room and she stumbled back tripping on the rug and fell flaming onto the bed.

Now Sam's eyes widened in horror as the bed, where his brother lay lit up in the light of fire. The flame thrower fell out of his grasp as he ran to the bed, reaching into the flames to grab hold of his injured brother.

An unconscious Dean fell out of the bed, his shirt ablaze. Sam quickly pulled off his brothers' T-shirt before throwing him over his shoulder and running out of the room; leaving behind the unworldly screams of horror that still issued from the black widows mouth.

Sam fled quickly from the house, rushing past the spiders that seemed to vibrate within their webs.

When the Winchester boys burst through the front door they were both covered in soot. The house was covered in flames and the shrieking had stopped. Sam rushed his brother to the car positioning him in the front seat. His slight moaning announced his return to consciousness.

Just as Sam rounded the car an explosion reached his ears, the fire reached the gasoline barrels that the boys had set up along the perimeter of the house and Cynthia was dead.

**Well review and let me know what you think! One or two more chapters should bring us to the end of our tale! I hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

******Alright Guys** **last chapter... :) Sorry it's once again taken me soooo long to update. College life is one of little time I am afraid. Let me know if you enjoy it please! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about the whole story as long as it's constructive! Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 8**

Sam glanced over nervously at his brother once again. They had been driving for about five minutes since Dean had woken from unconsciousness and the blood that Dean had just coughed up ran down his chin, dripping onto his already blood soaked t-shirt. "Dean." Sam paused until he had his pale brother's attention. "Ten minutes. Hold on for ten more minutes and we'll be at the hospital, just hold on okay."

Dean nodded slightly, his face set in a grimace that displayed how much pain he was in. Sam's stomach was twisted in knots, he didn't know much about black widow venom but he knew enough to be scared and the potency in a humanoid version was likely to be much stronger.

Five minutes from the hospital Dean jerked from his stationary position leaning against the window glass, the coolness of it having felt nice against his feverish head. The initial jerk was followed by another which was once again followed by another. Dean's eyes grew large and unfocused as he was jerked about against his will. He shuddered as his muscles were over taken by uncontrollably spasms.

Sam grasped Dean's arm firmly, "We're almost there…hold on."

By the time Sam and Dean reached the hospital Dean's violent spasms gave way to unconsciousness and body twitches. Having called ahead of time a gurney and a team of medical personal immediately ran up to the Impala. Working quickly Dean was on the gurney, receiving oxygen, and being pushed inside before Sam had even left the vehicle.

He ran to catch up as he brother was wheeled through the electronic doors, tossing the Impala keys to the valet that sat behind the counter. Finally catching up with his brother's gurney, Sam clutched his now awake brother's hand walking down the long white hallway until they reached the door where Sam could no longer follow. Walking back the way he had run Sam sat down in the busy emergency waiting room, where he was greeted with a lukewarm cup of coffee, his thoughts, and mountains of paperwork.

By the time the doctor came out to talk to Sam he was on his fourth cup of coffee, had finished the stack of paperwork long ago, filing under the name Samuel Rembrowski, and had nearly wore a whole through the flooring. He was now seated again in the now familiar seat, his head hung as his anxiety grew greater about the health of his brother.

"Mr. Rembrowski?" Sam quickly jumped to his feet, nerves pulsing.

"Yes. How is he?"

"He's stable. Shall we sit down?" Sam let out a sigh of relief before sinking back onto the waiting room chair offering the one beside him to the doctor. She smiled slightly as she took the seat across from him, leaning forward slightly so their conversation would be slightly more private. "Mr. Rembrowski…"

"Please call me Sam." Sam broke in; he hated having to use false names and identities.

"Alright Sam; your brother, Dean," She stated glancing down at the clipboard in front of her. "…sustained a large amount of venom from a Black Widow spider in his system. I've honestly never seen as much venom in a single person especially from an individual bite which we assume this one was. After provided three doses of anti venom he's stable but the trauma caused by the bite on his left calf will take awhile to heal and he may have sustained lasting nerve damage."

Sam who had sat patiently throughout this explanation interjected here, "Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"Yes he is and you may but I need you to tell me where your brother could've sustained such a nasty bite." The doctor asked him looking puzzled and perplexed.

"I honestly can't tell you, I would suppose it was just a freak accident or something; black widows aren't common in this region are they?" Sam answered back feigning innocence.

"No, I suppose you're right…simply a freak accident. Your brother also had a substantial amount of black smoke within his lungs due to this we have put him on preventative oxygen." The doctor paused and then signaled to the woman that stood behind her. "Nurse Percy will show you back to your brother's room."

"Thanks doc." Sam replied as he followed the black, well endowed woman to the room where his brother waited.

When Sam walked into the hospital room his eyes widen. His brother was still hooked up to numerous machines and oxygen was being fed through the nasal cannula that was inserted into his brother's nose. His brother hated those things with a burning passion, said that made people look years older.

Sam walked up to the bed his eyes meeting with his brothers, "How ya doin?"

"Other than stupid straws shoved up my nose I'm good…" Sam laughed lightly at this. "We get the monster Sammy?"

"Yep. Whole house burned to the ground."

"Good, she was one nasty piece of work." Dean shuddered as he remembered the ordeal and his eyes began to droop again.

"You get some rest…" Sam sentence by Dean's sudden question. "Where's my baby?"

"In the parking lot?" Sam questioned more then answered. "You better not have let some sixteen year old kid park here while I was out Sammy…You never know who they'll give a job to now-a-days…"

Sam rolled his eyes which seemed to give Dean enough peace of mind to fall once again into a deep healing sleep. As the younger hunter left the hospital room he made a mental note to find out exactly where the Impala was parked.

A few days later Dean was ready to leave the hospital. Sam attempted to help Dean maneuver on the crutches that the Doctor had insisted Dean take with him in order to stay off his leg a couple extra days. The calf muscle had lost much of its muscle tone due to the venom and still portrayed a rather gaping wound. But Sam and Dean both knew that Dean would ditch the crutches sooner rather than later.

"I hate crutches, Dean stated angrily, banging them on the linoleum floor of the hospital hallway. "You can't do anything with them."

"I could grab a wheelchair…" Sam started almost in a patronizing tone knowing what his brother's response would be.

"That's even worse." Sam smirked slightly at Dean's crappy attitude.

They were headed to Bobby's in order to give Dean a chance to rest for the next few days without having to worry about additional hunts and crappy motel rooms plus it would be nice having an extra pair of eyes on Dean with his complete disavow-ment of Doctors orders.

If Dean actually obeyed he would be off crutches in about a week and ready to go in one more by knowing he would most likely cut that time in half. He was already planning at the timing that he would ditch them. Dean's thoughts were paused when a slightly sharper pain jolted from him leg, due to his lack of attention he had put down his injured leg. The pain soon ebbed and Sam and him were continuing the journey out the hospital doors and to the waiting Impala.

"Hey Baby!" Dean cooed slightly as he stroked the metal of the door frame before carefully sliding into the front seat. It was good to be home.

**So that's it...I could've done a bit more with Bobby and crutches but I didn't want to make you wait anymore :) But I think Dean on crutches would be hilarious many cause I was recently on them for 2 months so I know how awful they can be! lol Well anyway let me know what you think!**


End file.
